The Traveling Mage
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer is an amateur wizard who travels alone with his demon friend, Edmond. But when he meets a woman named Emily, he is thrust into a battle to save the kingdom. But is Emily also stealing Spencer's heart as well?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Wow, longest chapter I ever wrote. I'm excited about this story

Enjoy

The cold morning air greeted Spencer as he stretched his back and arms. In his small tent, Spencer dressed in pants, a white shirt and a mage's robe. He also put on his amulet that his father gave him many years ago. It was a blue stone in a silver wiring that made swirls and shapes around the stone. He then gently nudged his friend, Edmond a small bat-like demon, to wake up.

"Come on Ed, we have to get going. The sun is up."

The tiny demon stretched his wings and mewed loudly. His small blue eyes opened and looked up as his master and sort of father. "Can't we sleep for five more minutes" whined Edmond. Spencer chuckled, "No you silly demon, the village of Celister is not far. They have many sick people there that need help. We mustn't waste anymore time." They got out of the tent and packed up everything. He packed fairly light and traveled on foot. Once they finished bathing in a nearby lake, the two set out to the village, which was still a day's travel away.

The countryside was vast and full of small farms, taverns and small forts where the knights stood guard. At sometimes, dragon knights would be seen in the sky. Spencer longed to someday be able to have a dragon of his own or at least ride one. It wasn't long until Spencer smelled the scent of mouth-watering chicken roasting over a fire pit and the smell of beef as well. "A tavern is nearby, master may we get some breakfast?"

Spencer smirked, "Sure." The tavern was small but the sound of men singing and laughing was heard coming from the building. Inside a thin layer of smoke from the fir and burning tobacco was hovering above the patrons.

Spencer and Edmond sat at a small table, a young lady with a devilish smiled came up to the table. She winked at him, "So what will it be?"

Spencer blushed when she smiled and winked at him. Despite being a traveler for many years, his experience in romance was extremely limited. He focused more on studying magic and healing rather than how to flirt with the tavern ladies.

"I-I'll have some of the chicken cooking over there and some ale."

The demon jumped up, "I'll have some beef and give me plenty of ale, my dear" he chirped. The woman chuckled, "A cute demon you have here, you must be a wizard." Spencer smiled slightly, "I'm still an amateur mage and I mostly travel to heal or create potions for people." She smiled again, "Well something tells me you're going to be a great wizard someday." She walked away to get them their meals.

Spencer took out a large book and opened to a page he bookmarked, "A Teleportation spell…good it would be so much easier if my mentor never left. I still was in the middle of training when he suddenly decided to leave" thought Spencer.

**Flashback**

"_Spencer, I have to go on a trip for some time. I'm not sure when I'll be back."_

"_But…I'm still in the middle of my training…I need a teacher and a guardian…Please don't leave."_

_He sighed, "I'm so sorry, everything in that house is yours now…study hard and remain strong."_

_Then in a flash of light he was gone._

**End of Flashback**

Spencer sighed and soon enough, the food came and they ate heartily. Once they paid, they both set out to the village.

Not long after they left the tavern, a shriek was heard in a forest nearby. Spencer and Edmond ran into the forest, his staff ready and Edmond's claws were extended, ready to rip anyone to pieces. They ran as fast as they could and when they reached a large clearing they saw a young woman being attacked by a large creature.

The creature was a moving tree, often known as Treefolk. Their large vines and trunks form into a human like body. They are extremely protective of the forest they live in. This one looked particularly angry. The woman kept screaming when the tree reached on of his large hands to grab her. Spencer stepped between the two, his staff blocking the tree from the woman.

"I mean you're or the forest no harm. But I cannot allow you to harm a woman. What has she done that has angered you so?"

The tree's eyes flared with rage, "She had fallen from the sky, thus crashing into my branches, causing me agony and killing some of the animals leaving in my branches."

Spencer still blocked the tree, "I can cure you of your agony but I cannot bring the animals back. Still if she fell from the sky she didn't purposely hurt you. So therefore it would be unjust to hurt a person for an accident. The tree seemed to calm down a bit. "Fine, just help stop the pain."

Spencer climbed into the tree and used his healing powers to help the trees branches grow back. "A funeral will be held for the animals, they have lived in my braches for a long time" said the tree.

Once Spencer finished he jumped out of the tree, "I wish your friends rest in the otherworld."

The tree seemed to smile, "Take care young mage." The tree left the two in the clearing.

Spencer turned to look at the beautiful young woman standing by him. She had long black hair, deep brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a blue dress with a cape and hood.

"My lady, these woods are dangerous…how did you get here? Is it true you fell from the sky?"

She nodded, "I was kidnapped by a dragon knight." Spencer's eyebrows rose, for what reason would a dragon knight want to kidnap someone? Dragon Knights are servants for the king and are raised on a code of honor and to protect all.

"Why did he kidnap you?"

"I'm sorry but that business it personal…but I must get to the Celestial City at once" she said.

Spencer chuckled, "Forgive me, but the city is weeks away from this place. Not only that, the path is full of thieves and monsters. Without protection you'll never make it."

She huffed, "So be it then."

Spencer smiled, "Oh…well you did seem to handle the tree-man well." She sneered, "Spare me your sarcasm. But you did save me…so I must thank you."

"Thank you."

"But you are right…I need a guide to get to the city."

"I'm sorry but I have business of my own to attend too. A village needs help and I intend to help them."

"Look…can I come with you so when you're done at the village you can take me too the city?"

"…Deal."

Suddenly Edmond flew in between them, "Hello pretty lady." She yelped but Spencer raised his hand. "Don't be alarmed, this is Edmond my familiar and friend. He is a demon."

"Oh I see…you're a wizard."

"Well…more of in training mage but close enough."

"Well then…uh…"

"My name is Spencer."

"Well then, Spencer, I'm Emily. I say we get going before nightfall."

"Agreed."

They left the clearing and went back to the road to get to the village before it gets too dark.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Emily and Spencer walked for several hours until they reached the village. The villagers welcomed them warmly with some food and place to stay. "Thank you for coming young mage, our children has been riddled with disease for days" said the head of the village. Spencer nodded, "I promise to do all that's in my power to help them."

The sickly children were in a small cottage, they lay on beds made of hay and cotton cloth. There were a total of six children. Coughing, wheezing, sneezing and in terrible pain. Spencer kneeled next to the first child, a four year-old girl. He placed a hand on her cheek and his hand turned a bright blue. The girl smiled and her breathing improved, also her face looked less pale.

"Hmm, they are stricken with a sickness I have never seen before" he thought. He went outside and walked up to the parents of the children. "When have the children started to become ill?"

"Seven days ago…after playing in the nearby lake" said one of the parents.

"Please take me to the lake" he said. The lake was a short distance away, it was large but had plenty of shallow spots to step in, mainly a place for children to run and play in.

Spencer placed his left hand in the water, his hand glowed blue again. He frowned. "What is my master" asked Edmond as he perched on Spencer's shoulder.

"A terrible poison…for which will require a powerful amount of medicine and magic to heal the children."

"Oh dear, we best warn the village to stay away from this lake" Edmond said worriedly.

"That's not what I'm truly worried about…this poison is constructed to dark magic. As we all know dark wizards have never set foot on this land for over a hundred years…it looks like one or more has. We must report to the Celestial city. The court of magic will be able to address this problem."

Edmond nodded in agreement. They returned to the village and gave them a bag of healing potions and simple healing spells. "Sadly I cannot cure the disease that infects the children. It will require more powerful magic. Therefore I'm going to the Celestial City for help. This sickness is more serious then I realized. However, you must stay away from the lake; it is the source of the illness."

The villagers thanked Spencer for his help and gave him money and food for his trip to the city. "Make hast mage, our children depend on it."

Emily was waiting for him in the cottage they were staying at. "how are the children" she asked.

Spencer shook his head, "Not good, they have been infected with a serious illness which I believe to be created by the use of dark magic. I have to report this to the court of magic for their help in this matter. So at least we both have business in the city."

Emily was silent but nodded; he couldn't help but notice the funny look on her face. It made him a bit wary of this woman but still he had a demon and magic on his side, she couldn't even defend against the tree folk.

"We'll travel using the path through the swamps in the north" he said.

She gasped, "But that path is dangerous."

"That may be, but it's the fastest route to the city, the children need a cure and I plan to get them one."

They left the cottage and started on the trail to the north.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
